Finding Her Way
by xxCallieFanxx
Summary: Arizona calls Callie a newborn. Callie is determined to prove she wants to be with Arizona. She won't stop fighting until she gets what she wants. A/N: Summary sucks. Read the fic :- Arizona/Callie, Mallie friendship, Caddie friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Walking so confidently up to the peds surgeon who so bravely kissed her in the disgusting bathroom at Joe's, Callie Torres smirks. Damn.. her ass sure looked good in the scrubs. Callie wouldn't actually mind if Arizona slipped on the stupid, but cute Heelys of hers and hit the floor. Callie would make sure it was her hand that the cute tush landed on. _

_"Uh.. hey." _

_"Calliope," a massive grin forms on Arizona's face, "I haven't seen you around."_

_Callie nods. "Yeah.. well, I've been avoiding you." Both women laugh. "I know it's.. it's so weird. You, uh, share a kiss with a woman you've never seen before. Honestly, it's a new adventure- one I'm so ready to take for the second time." Callie's eyes nervously scan around them to make sure no one is listening too closely. "Anyway.. um.. do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_Arizona's smile erases from her face and lets out an awkward laugh. "Wait.. so Erica and you, she was your first?"_

_"Yeah." Callie's eyes continue to monitor the area around them._

_"Oh." Arizona thinks for a second, before allowing her signature perky smile to form. "Okay then I guess my answer is.... no. I'm sorry." She turns around and begins to walk off._

_Callie quickly grabs her arm. "Wait.. wait, wait.. What?" she stares at the blonde obviously confused. " kissed me. Out of nowhere. In a bathroom."_

_Arizona tries and begins to try to explain herself. "Okay, see this is what I tried to avoid. You're all exploring and experimenting and yay!!!" Callie's gaze holds on Arizona completely dumbfounded. Whether it was from what Arizona was saying or why she was so damn perky about declining her, she wasn't sure. "This is a really exciting time for you, but I work in peds. I spend my entire day around newborns so I try not to in my personal life. Thank you for asking, though. I'm super flattered. Super."_

_'And that was a super burn. Super.' runs through Callie's mind as Arizona walks off. 'Your ass isn't so cute anymore.' Callie turns her head to the side. 'Okay maybe it is super cute. Super.'_

* * *

_'Let's try this one more time.' Callie picks her glass of alcohol off of the bar and struts towards Arizona. Her back is facing Callie and her hair is straight. 'Where are the curls? Curls make me happy.' Callie knows she looks cocky, and she loves it. She should be cocky. Hell she is Callie Torres. She was born to be cocky. She bites her bottom lip. "I have experience to give."_

_Arizona turns around, surprised to see Callie standing there. "Calliope."_

_"Life experience. Like the fact that I was married, did you know that? Or the fact that I was in the Peace Corps. Botswana. That's what convinced me to go to med school. And most recently, I've experienced the joy of cooking. Yeah, I make an excellent chicken picatta. That in addition to many other delicious meals that you'd be lucky to experience yourself. And the fact that you can't open your eyes to see that makes you.." Callie raises her drink to her lips. "A little inexperienced."_

_Arizona forces a smile. "Calliope, this is Julie."_

_Callie looks at the brunette sitting on the bar stool. She smiles. She knows she is much hotter. "Hi." Must be a friend or maybe even a family member. _

_"My date." Arizona gives Callie a look she hasn't before. No smile. She actually looks a little.. pissed. _

_'Well fuck. Strike two, Callie.' Callie glances back at the woman on the stool. 'Nice, Callie, very smooth.' She takes a sip of her alcohol again before placing it on the counter. She quickly walks away from embarrassment._

* * *

"She called me a baby." Callie quickly drowned the fifth shot placed in front of her by Joe. Closing her eyes, she allowed the alcohol to burn as it makes its way to her stomach. "A baby. I'm no baby." Hearing no reply, she turned her attention to her best friends. "Addison and Mark. Are you listening to me?"

"We've had this conversation ten times ever since you sat down at this table that you were not even invited to join." Mark growned rubbing his face with his non-injured hand. "Damn McDreamny. My hand is injured for life."

"Oh shut up, it'll be fine in a couple weeks. You can go without walking the dog for that long." Addison smirked. "Or.. your preschooler could always help you with that."

"You two. I'm talking. My moment. My pity time. Mark had his when his penis was broken and Addy, you had yours... well you had yours yesterday with your brother." Callie explained. "Now where does she get that I'm not experienced? I'm very experienced. I'm an animal in bed."

"Amen to that." Mark held up his scotch.

"I'm an amazing surgeon. I fix broken bones. I've slept with guys and a girl..and.."

"I got an idea. Peds is looking over here at us right now. I have the perfect way for you to show her how experienced you are." Mark grinned suspiciously.

"What?"

"Kiss Addison right now. She'll see it."

Addison smacked him on the back of the head. "Mark Sloan. Would you like me to break your good hand?"

"Wait.. Addy, he does have a point. She will see it. She will get jealous hopefully. It will be a kiss that she is missing out on with me." Callie moved in closer to her friend. "Just one kiss."

"Callie, are you drunk?" Addison looked at her. "Hm.. hell maybe I'm drunk, cause your lips sure do look kissable at the moment."

A massive smile plastered itself across Mark's face. "See? I'm a genius."

"We're drunk, right?" Callie questioned. Addison nodded nearly falling off of chair.

"Drunk we are."

"Mark, is she looking?"

Without even turning to see if Arizona was paying attention to them, he nodded. "Of course she is. Now kiss her."

Callie licked her lips before placing her hand on Addison's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly. Just as their lips were about to touch, Callie was suddenly pushed back as Addison vomitted all over her lap.

"Addison!! You ruined my dream!!" Mark stated in frustration. "Damn girl never could hold alcohol," he shook his head looking down at Callie's pants that were now covered in vomit. "You've had one shitting day, Torres. Maybe that's a sign you aren't meant to be with women."

"Go to hell, Sloan."

"Callie, I'm so sorry." Addison apologized trying to wipe her puke off of Callie's lap.

"Addison. Stop. It's fine." Callie sighed. "It's time for me to go home anyways." She threw more than enough money on the table for everyone's drinks and turned to exit the bar. Three strikes and she's out for the night. But she wasn't giving up just yet. She was going to have Arizona. She was going to be sure of that. Callie Torres was no baby. Arizona would see that. Callie was sure of it.

**AN: Thank you for reading :-) Feedbacks are love to a writer. Encourages us to write quicker ;-) So if you wanna give me some love, just click comment. Thanks. Greatly appreciated. Also.. all my readers from _Two Hearts.. One Beat_... thank you so much for reading. It meant so much to me, but when Grey's decided to fire Brooke, I just lost my motivation for the fic. I'm sorry. Hope you understand. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one just as much. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The previous day for Callie was one of the most embarrassing that she has ever experienced. From getting dissed by the perky peds surgeon to being thrown up on by her best friend who plans on flying back to California tonight, Callie just wanted to forget last night all together. If that was possible.

"Get the puke off of you?" Mark chuckled handing Callie a hot, fresh cup of coffee.

Callie eyed him suspiciously. "I thought you weren't good for coffee anymore?"

"Yeah well.. after the night you had last night, I figured it was the least I could do for you," he explained. "And besides, Lexie is off today. She had to go to some stupid intern thingy. She got chosen to be there."

Callie closed her eyes as the aroma of coffee filled her nostrils instantly brushing the slight hangover of hers to the side. "Shouldn't you be proud of her for getting picked?"

"Yeah, I am. But.. still. Who is going to meet me in the on-call room?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Um no. I'm gay now, remember?"

"Who's gay?" Miranda Bailey questioned as she flipped through a chart.

"Callie Torres." Mark beamed.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked. I was wondering why you were over there speaking to Dr. Robbins the other day. Please, Torres, don't get involved. We lost one heart surgeon because of a gay relationship. I don't want to lose an amazing peds attending." Miranda smiled politely at her before walking off.

Callie wrinkled up her nose. "That was rude."

"Bailey is rude. But she means well."

"Yeah, yeah." Callie sighed glancing at her assignments for the day. "I have four surgeries today. It's going to be a day from hell, I can already feel it."

"Yeah, but the good news is there is no way your day could be worse than yesterday, right?"

Callie laughed. " I doubt....," she began, but was interrupted by the sight in front of her. Arizona getting off the elevator. Julie at her side. Callie froze. "She works here?!"

Mark turned his attention to where hers was held. "Um.. I thought we already discovered Arizona was the peds attending."

"No, Mark. Julie. Her date from last night." Callie sighed defeated as she leaned against the counter.  
"She's hot."

"Mark."

"You're much hotter," he quickly replied trying not to get on Callie's bad side this morning. It was too early for that.

"Yeah, but she has Arizona." Callie took a deep breath. "Whatever. I have surgeries. I have patients who need me right now. I can't deal with this. See ya, Mark."

"Last night was fun, don't you think?" Julie placed her hand on Arizona's as they sat in the cafeteria that afternoon. Arizona slid her hand out from under Julie's.

"It was, but.."

"But what?" Julie raised her eyebrows obviously. Just as Arizona was getting ready to answer her, her pager went off.

"Shit... I have to go. 911. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Arizona gave Julie a weak smile and turned to walk off.

Responding the trauma page she received, Callie quickly jerked open the curtain. She froze when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Dr. Torres," Arizona spoke avoiding eye contact with the orthopedic surgeon. "Ashley Martin. Five years old. Severely beaten. Eight broken ribs, broken leg, broken hip, shattered wrist. Dislocated shoulder. Multiple lacerations. Deep gash on forehead and.. possible rape evidence. Vital signs are stable at the moment. The interns and I were finally able to calm her down with pain medication."

Callie's heart broke. Child cases were the hardest ones to deal with for her. Tears formed in her eyes. 'Get professional, Torres,' she thought to herself. "Um..," she pulled the nearest chair to the edge of the bed. She rested her hand over the fragile little girl's. "Hey honey, I'm Dr. Torres. I'm going to help you. Is that okay?"

Ashley's bottom lip trembled. "Please don't hurt me."

Callie glanced up at Arizona. How could she be so engrossed in her charting? This tiny little girl was nearly beat to death. Doesn't she care?

"Dr. Torres, assure Ashley that you are not here to hurt her." Arizona snapped not showing any emotion at all.

"Ashley, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. You're safe here with us."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are.. but it's going to be okay. You can trust me." Callie smiled at the child while brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Dr. Torres, can I speak to you outside of the room for a second?" Arizona clicked her pen shut and placed it back into her pocket. "Now."

"No!" Ashley protested trying to get the oxygen off of her nose. "Please don't leave me alone."

A tear escaped and rolled down Callie's cheek. She reached around the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She grinned at Ashley as she placed the necklace in her hand. "I need you to hold this for me okay? I'll be back for it. It's my..," Callie sighed knowing what the necklace meant to her. She first placed it around her neck when she realized she was gay. "It's my trademark. Protect it while I'm gone. I'll be right back."

Ashley nodded and held the necklace closed to her. "Hurry, please."

Callie followed Arizona behind the curtain. They walked to Arizona's office. Opening the door, Arizona allowed Callie to enter first.

"What do you need?"

Arizona slammed the door shut startling Callie. "You can't do that, Calliope."

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"You can't make promises you can't keep. You can't tell that little girl that she is going to be okay, that she is safe. You obviously need to get into your professional image and stop allowing your damn feelings to take control in there. You are a doctor. If you can't handle this case, then please go. I'll find someone who is better."

Callie snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm smiling?" Arizona crossed her arms.

"I can handle the case. What I can't deal with is how you can stand there and not feel any emotions for that child!" Callie raised her voice, allowing her anger to take control. "Where is your heart, Arizona? The kid was beat and raped possibly and you... you are just standing there as if it is nothing. She could die. She is five years old. She hasn't even lived yet.. she is just a baby... She.." Callie ran her hand through her hair.

"Welcome to peds, Calliope."

"It's Callie. My name is fucking Callie. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to give this child her life back to her. If you can't deal with that, then get off the case. I'm sure Bailey will help me." Callie stormed out of the office. Walking back towards the patient, she smiled to herself. Callie Torres was walking tall again.

"What we got here, Torres?" Mark made his entrance into the room. He flashed the tiny girl a smile causing her to giggle. Callie smiled at the sound of her laugh. Thankfully, Ashley was handling the pain better than most adults. The entire time Callie was examining her body, Ashley didn't complain once.

"I need you to take a look at her forehead. I could do the stitches, but.. you know how I am with that," she winked at Ashley.

Mark sat on the edge of the bed. "What's your name?"

"Ashley Martin, Sir."

"Please don't call me sir. I'm not that old."

Ashley looked at him confused. "You have gray hairs. I see a couple."

Callie laughed loudly. "I love this kid."

"Did Dr. Torres sneak you some candy to say that to me?"

"No, Sir. My grandma always told me to be honest." Ashley explained to him as Callie cleaned up the cuts on her arm. She winced a little as Callie's fingers grazed over one.

"This one is going to need stitches as well, Mark."

"What happened to you, Ashley?" Mark questioned as he pulled his gloves on. He carefully looked at the gash on her forehead. "That's quite deep. You fall? You look like you got in a huge fight."

Ashley froze suddenly. Callie instantly dropped the bandages and grabbed Ashley's hand. "Hey, where is that necklace?" She tried to change the subject. She eyed Mark and then motioned her head towards the chart. He took the hint and picked it up. Flipping through it, the color from his face drained.

"I got the necklace still." Ashley proudly held it up. "No one ever let me hold something for them before."

"Really?"

"My mom tells me I'm too stupid to."

Callie closed her eyes. No wonder Ashley wasn't feeling any pain hardly.. Callie's heart was aching enough for the both of them. "Your mom is wrong."

"She says she is never wrong."

Callie brushed her fingers across Ashley's cheek. "Well she is. You're not stupid. You're the bravest person I've ever met. You're an angel."

"Mom told me she'd turn me into an angel. She said she'd send me to God. She said it'll be like a field trip, and she won't have to listen to me anymore." Ashley played with the necklace with her good arm. The right one was placed gently in a sling to ease the pain with her shoulder.

"Have you told anyone about how your mom treats you?"

"I can't."

Mark carefully listened to the conversation between the two females. The little girl definitely had a connection with Callie. Anyone could see that.

"Will you for me?"

Ashley thought for a moment. "Will you sit by me the entire time?"

"Of course, I will. And I'll tell you what.... see that necklace?" Ashley nodded. "We'll even put it around your neck. It's yours now. It was my good luck charm.. now it's yours."

Ashley flashed a grin. Callie couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. She never cared so much about a patient before. She knew she had to help her. She wasn't going to give up until Ashley was perfectly fine.

"Dr. Torres." Callie raised her head to see the Chief and Arizona standing in front of the bed.

"Yes, Sir?"

"He's old, too." Ashley told Mark. Callie tried to hide her smirk.

"You're off this case." Chief Webber stated. "Come with me and you can go back into the clinic for the rest of your shift."

"What? No.. you can't.. I need to be here."

"I'll take over, Dr. Torres. I want you off this case." Arizona snapped looking Callie in eye. Callie jerked her gloves off and threw them in the trash. She walked by Arizona, purposely knocking into her shoulder.

"You'll regret making that decision, Dr. Robbins."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Where did Callie go?" Ashley looked around the room frantically. "I need her in here with me. She told me she wouldn't leave. Where is she?"

Arizona sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past ten minutes. Ashley would not stop screaming for Callie. "Ashley, Dr. Torres had to go deal with another patient. She will no longer be on this case. I'll be with you from now on, and Dr. Sloan.. he will be there too."

"No. I want Callie. She promised me."

"Doctors can't make promises, Ashley."

"She did. She told me she'd not leave my side. She wouldn't lie to me. She promised. Promises you can't break."

"People break them everyday. It's life." Arizona snapped coldly.

"You want to tell me what in the hell that was about?" Callie snarled as she barged into the Chief's office.

"Dr. Torres, do not come in here and raise your voice at me. I'll have you suspended."

"Hell, you might as well. You can't take me off that case. I need to be on that case."

Chief Webber raised his eyes to the woman in front of his desk. "Dr. Robbins stated she wanted you off the case. She is your boss. If she doesn't want you involved in her patients, then you won't be."

"That's bullshit! Ashley needs me!" Callie pleaded. "Chief, please.. get me back on the case."

"You're too attached already, Dr. Torres."

Callie threw her hands up in frustration. "Is that such a crime? Someone needs to care for that girl. Have you seen her? Have you seen how badly abused she is, or do you not even care?"

"I'm warning you, Dr. Torres. Stop it."

"No, Chief. You can't let her do this. I promised Ashley. She trusts me. She felt a connection with me. She wasn't scared." Callie explained. Her voice was cracking slowly. "She wants me in there with her."

The Chief ran his hands over his face. "Talk with Dr. Robbins. If she says it's okay, then you're back on the case."

"And if she says no?"

"Then this conversation is over."

"Hello?"

"Addison! Oh hell.. I miss you." Callie exclaimed into the phone. "Please come here. I need you. Like now."

"Are you gay for me now, Callie?"

Callie giggled. "Addie, you know I've always had a thing for you."

"I know. I've wanted your body as well, and I totally ruined my chance with throwing up on you."

"Obviously. That was like Ari-dissing me all over again."

"Ari-dissing?"

"Yeah.. you know, Arizona.. dissed. Anyways, when is your flight?" Callie chewed on the inside of her mouth waiting to hear her friend's answer.

"Um... like seven tonight or something. Why?"

"Come kick peds surgeon's ass."

Addison laughed on the other end of the telephone. "Why is this?"

"She kicked me off her case."

"Ouch. She is a bitch to you. Come to California with me. We can get married. It's legal now."

"Don't tempt me."

"?"

Callie turned around hearing the behind her. "Hold up, Addison," she said softly in the phone. "What do you need?"

"The Chief told me you came to him about the case."

"Is that peds bitch?" Callie smirked hearing her friend on the phone.

"And from now on if you have a problem with something I do, be a woman about it." Arizona retorted.

"Addison, I have to call you back." Callie flipped her cell phone shut. "Excuse me?"

"Dr. Torres, I'm not starting an argument with you." Arizona attempted to explain. "You can't make promises to kids. Especially not kids like Ashley."

"You can try to make the kid feel better."

"You can do that without getting attached and making damn promises. You don't promise a kid.. that they will be alright..," Arizona's voice began to raise. Callie's gaze noticed the interns looking at them now. "You don't tell a child you will save them. You don't do it, Dr. Torres. It's unprofessional. If you want to work on this case, then go by the book. Answer simple questions. Don't give her gifts. Don't get her attached to you. She can't have that."

"Where do you come off telling me I can't make promises to kids?" Callie stepped closer to Arizona. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Arizona shut her eyes. As she opened them back up, Callie noticed the baby blues being covered by tears. "Because I know the consequences."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm...," Arizona raised her eyes to meet Callie's. "I...I can't talk about this."

Callie busted through the third floor on call room. Mark was laying there attempting to nap before the surgery on Ashley. Callie lowered herself onto the edge of the bed. She smacked his leg a little harder than she meant to.

"Ow!" Mark yelled out. Callie rolled her eyes. "Why did you hit me? You could have damaged Big Sloan."

"Oh.. please."

"It's true," he stated sitting up in the bed. "Are you here for a quickie?"

"You wish I was, honey. But no, I'm pissed. I need your help."

"Sloan Method again?"

"You wish again." Callie smirked proudly. "I now have a Torres Method, but no. Will you shut up and let me finish?" Mark nodded. "Okay. Thank you. But listen, I need you to get me in on the surgery with Ashley."

"Callie, I can't..."

"You can. You know damn well I am the best one to be in there fixing her broken bones. Get me in the surgery. You need an intern with you right? Well, screw having an intern. Take a resident. Take me. Let me scrub in."

"Arizona will kill me."

Callie eyed him. "You're scared of Dr. Robbins?"

"Um.. no, but I mean.. she does skate around on Heelys. I can't outrun those things." Mark clarified. "I'm not scared of anyone. I'm Mark Sloan. Well, I am scared of you though. You break bones."

"Are you getting me in on the surgery or not?"

Mark exhaled. "Fine. It's in an hour. Be there."

Arizona continued to set up everything she needed for the surgery on Ashley. She was still clearly frustrated with the issue with Callie. Doctors just couldn't do that. They couldn't make promises. Especially ones they couldn't keep.

"Ashley..," Arizona knelled to eye level with Ashley as the interns wheeled the gurney into the operating room.

"I don't want you. I want Callie." Ashley managed to force the words out of her mouth. It was obvious she was becoming weaker and weaker each minute. Arizona performed multiple tests on the tiny child and realized she had major internal damage. Surgery was the only way to even attempt to save the girl's life.

"Dr. Torres isn't going to be here......"

"Don't lie to the patient, Dr. Robbins." Callie flared. "I'm going to be in here the entire time. Her bones need to be fixed. Dr. Sloan and I will be operating on that while you do whatever it is you plan on doing."

"Dr. Torres, you're not.."

"No, see that's where you're wrong. I am supposed to be in here. Dr. Sloan needs assistance. He chose me. If you're not okay with that, I suggest you learn to deal." Callie tore her eyes from Arizona and smiled down at Ashley. It took all the strength Ashley had to force a grin back to the doctor.

"I knew you'd come."

Callie laced her fingers with the child. "Of course I was going to be here. I promised you didn't I? I don't break promises."

"Thank you. I feel safe now." Ashley winced in pain as she attempted to reach for her stomach. "Fix this pain right here."

"We are. You're going to go to sleep for a little while. When you wake up, you'll be all better." Callie gently brushed the hair out of Ashley's face.

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Do you want me to be there?" Ashley nodded. "Then I will be." Callie turned her attention to the child's vital signs. "Okay.. we are going to put you to sleep now. Dream about candy and puppies okay? I'm going to ask you about it when you wake up." Before Ashley could even reply, her eyes were closed.

"Dr. Torres, you are not doing this surgery. Get out of my OR." Arizona spoke sharply.

"She is staying. Neither one of us can fix these bones like Dr. Torres can. You want this girl to walk properly again? Then let Dr. Torres stay." Mark placed his surgical mask on. "Okay, now that we this cleared up, let's save this girl's life."

Thankfully, the surgery was a success. Everything went smoothly. Dr. Robbins quickly noticed that Ashley had internal bleeding due to one of the broken ribs puncturing an organ. With Dr. Torres' help, the problem was rapidly solved. But that didn't excuse Callie for her actions. At least, not in Dr. Robbins' mind.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Arizona threw her surgical gown into the waste basket. "You don't do shit like that in my OR. Do you understand me?"

"The girl's life was saved. Can't you just focus on that and maybe tell me thanks? What would you have done if I wasn't in there? Could you have honestly managed to correct all those breaks by yourself?" Callie waited for Arizona to speak. "Yeah... I didn't think so. So before you decide to bitch someone out, make sure you have reason to actually do so."

"I do have a reason, Callie! Damn it.. You don't get it. You don't know my reasons." Arizona was on the verge of breaking down.

"Then explain it to me, Arizona! I can't read your mind. I have no idea what your actions mean." Callie groaned in frustration.

"You don't deserve to know my reasons."

Callie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as the blond doctor walked out of the scrub room. Arizona Robbins was one person Callie clearly didn't get. They saved the child's life. Together. They stopped the bleeding. Why couldn't she just be happy about that? Was she still hung up on the promise situation? Callie needed these answers. She couldn't just let Arizona walk away without explaining to her what was going on. She at least owed Callie that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie leaned back in the chair and yawned. Her focus was on the little girl who laid in the bed not even one foot from her. She promised she would be right there when Ashley awoke. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. One in the morning. She had to be right back in here at eight. She knew she needed to be at home getting some much needed rest, but she couldn't pull herself away from the child. She quickly sat up as she noticed slight movements coming from the tiny hand. Callie placed her hand on top of the fidgeting one.

"Ashley? It's Callie."

"Callie?" Ashley coughed making Callie reach for a small glass of water.

"Here. Take a little sip."

After allowing the water to soothe her dry throat, Ashley spoke again. "You're here."

"Of course I am here. I told you I would be. I need you to rest for me. Can you do that?" Callie gently caressed Ashley's hand with her thumb. "I actually need to get home and try to sleep a little bit myself. I have to be back here in the morning."

Ashley smiled. "You can have the jello off my breakfast tray."

"I'm holding you to that." Callie leaned down and kissed the child on forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart. Goodnight."

* * *

Before Callie headed to her apartment across the street, she decided to stop in Joe's for a quick drink. It would help ease the stress she had from the day. Damn Arizona Robbins. As she walked into the bar, the aroma of stale smoke and beer hit her face. For some strange reason, the scent always seemed to calm her instantly. She walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Regular, Callie?" Joe questioned.

"Yes, please."

Joe wandered off to fix her drink. As he returned and handed it to her, he motioned his head over to the other side of the bar. "You know that blond over there? A few interns told me she was new over at the hospital."

Callie sipped on her drink as she turned her head in the direction Joe was motioning. She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Can you help me out then?"

Callie looked up at Joe confused. "Huh?"

"She is toasted, Cal. I mean bad. I can't serve her anymore. I told her I'd call her a cab, but she can't even remember her address."

"You owe me, Joe."

"Drink is on the house tonight," he smirked turning back around and going to wait on his other customers.

Callie jumped off the stool and walked over to Arizona. "Arizona, what's up?"

Arizona swiveled around on the stool to Callie nearly falling off in the process. Callie quickly grabbed a hold of her arm trying to steady her. "Callllie."

"You're drunk. I'm taking you home."

"You.. You're drink." Arizona giggled leaning up against Callie.

"Arizona. Seriously." Callie snapped starting to lose her cool with the doctor. She eyed Joe. He definitely owed her. "Where do you live?"

"Where do you live?"

"Arizona." Callie sighed frustrated.

"Did you see her?"

"See who?"

Arizona took Callie's drink from her hands and took a sip. "You told Ashley you'd.. that you.. well that you would do something....Oh!! You see her."

"Yes, now can I take you home?"

Arizona chugged the rest of Callie's drink down. "Promises suck." Arizona began causing Callie to sit down on the stool beside her. She knew she wouldn't get Arizona out of there anytime soon. "You can't.. you can't make them to kids, Collie."

"Callie."

"I used to have a collie."

"That's nice." Callie faked a smile. "Can we go now? I have to be back at work in a few hours."

"Me too."

"Then don't you think you need rest, Arizona?"

"I never sleep on February 18th."

Callie looked at her confused. "Is that a religious thing or something?"

"No. Night..night.. you know those scary dreams." Arizona explained. She picked up Callie's glass and noticed it was empty. "Where did the alcohol go?"

"Your stomach. And you mean nightmares."

"Get me another drink."

Callie shook her head. "You've had enough, Arizona. Let's go." She stood up and grabbed Arizona's hand. She jerked her off the stool a little rougher than she had intended to.

"Owe!" Arizona whined. "You don't got to be so rough, meanie face."

"I do. Trust me. Now where do you live?"

"Hell."

Callie couldn't help chuckle. "Don't we all."

"I really do. You want me to tell you a secret?"

"Arizona, if I say no, something tells me you will tell me anyways." Callie muttered as she drug the ditzy blond outside in the cold Seattle air. "You aren't going to tell me where you live, are you?"

"I can't remember."

"Fine. I'll just take you to my place."

"Are you going to rape me?"

"Arizona.."

"Cause I was going to tell you that you can't rape the willing."

"You're so drunk." Callie laughed.

"I'm sad."

"Drunks usually are."

"And cold. Are you cold? Why did I move here from California? Can you tell me that?" Arizona rambled. Callie shook her head as she crossed the street with the blond attached to her hip. "You're quiet. Latinas stay hot? You are hot. Very hot. I noticed that first thing. You were leaning over the nurse's station... your ass is pretty. Super pretty. Super."

"You're going to regret all of this in the morning." Callie told her as the two of them walked into the apartment complex. "Good thing Christina is on call tonight. You're in luck."

"No luck in my life."

"Everyone has a little luck, Arizona." Callie admitted leading her in the elevator. She pressed the floor number they needed to get to and kept a tight hold on Arizona's waist. "You are the clumsiest lil shit I have ever seen."

"I know." Arizona smiled laying her head on Callie's shoulder. "I miss her."

"You miss who?"

"You." Arizona slurred. "I thought..think.. thought..Which one am I looking for?"

"Depends on what you are trying to say this time, Arizona."

"You're mean." She pouted crossing her arms. "I don't go anywhere with mean people. So turn your frown upside down, Ms. Torres."

"Bend over and kiss my ass, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona glowered even more. "Ru-hude."

"Arizona, I have approximately four hours to sleep now and that's not even counting how long it's going to take to get your ass to sleep."

"I will walk home."

Callie sneered. "Right." She reached for Arizona's forearm and held tightly onto it not letting her slip loose.

"You are going to make me bruise, and then I'll sue." Arizona giggled. "That rhymed. I could have been a poet instead of a doctor. Callie is rude. She looks sorta bl-blue'd. I saw her at Joe's.. I gave it a go.. I gave her a kisss.... then she got a super diss. Super."

Callie groaned as she unlocked her apartment door. She slung Arizona inside and slammed the door shut behind them. "Go to the couch. Sleep."

"I didn't mean to diss you."

"I'm sure you didn't. I hope you and Julie had a lovely time."

"Julie?"

"Your date. The nurse at the hospital."

"Oh. She is a bad kissy."

"Kissy?" Callie grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

"Kisser. I said. Not kissy." Arizona stumbled falling back onto the couch.

"Just garbling your words around, Arizona?"

"Ashley is going to live."

Callie turned around and stared at her. "Um.. yea? What brought that up?"

"I was thinking about Britney."

"Damn, you go through girls fast." Callie mumbled quietly to herself while walking over to the couch. She handed Arizona the cup of water. "Drink it. Now."

"She was beautiful."

"I bet she was, but frankly, I don't want to hear about your ex girlfriends."

Arizona raised her eyes to Callie revealing the tears. As one escaped and made its way down Arizona's cheek, Callie instantly sat next to her. "She wasn't a girlfriend."

"Well whatever she is, I'm sure she isn't worth your tears." Callie's thumb brushed the wetness from Arizona's cheek.

"Not is. Was."

"Okay.. was..." Callie replied completely dumbfounded.

"She died." Arizona choked on her words. "Why do people have to die, Calliope? Why? Does God not realize that we need some people here on this Earth? Does He even care?"

Callie was puzzled at what Arizona was saying. How does alcohol make a person go from poetry to discussing death? "Um..Arizona, I don't know. Just some people... It's their time to go. They lived their life here, and it's time to go home."

"Four years is not enough time to live a life."

"Four?"

"She was four. Four. Not three.. not two.. not fucking five. My daughter was four years old."

Callie's eyes went wide. Words couldn't even find the route out of her mouth. Did Arizona just say daughter? She has a daughter? Had..Had Arizona's daughter died? The only thing Callie knew to do was wrap her arms around Arizona's fragile, shaking body and pull her close to her. She carefully rubbed her back attempting to console the broken soul. If that was even possible.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Each one makes me smile so much. Ha. I'm super glad everyone likes this. Super ;) Sorry this chapter took me a little longer than the others. I have an injury I'm dealing with as well. I have a torn rotator cuff and will be having surgery soon. I will try to get as many chapters up before then as I can :) K.. enjoy this chapter and remember... reviews are love!!**


End file.
